The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a pneumatic tool system and, more particularly, to a zero-tilt pneumatic tool system including a hammer and bucking bar.
The process of fastening rivets in an aircraft fuselage is an extremely manual process, one that causes a lot of scrap and rework. The process requires that a bucking bar be held by one operator on one side of the fuselage while another operator holds a pneumatic hammer on the other side. The operator holding the pneumatic hammer actuates the pneumatic hammer to drive a rivet toward the bucking bar and into the fuselage.
In order for the process to result in an acceptable riveted joint, the pneumatic hammer and the bucking bar must all be oriented with respect to one another to a relatively precise degree. In particular, the bucking bar needs to be oriented in accordance with an orientation of the pneumatic hammer. However, since the operators often have difficulty holding the two elements in place at their proper respective orientations and cannot see through the fuselage to judge how they might improve those orientations, the operators can only manually hold the bucking bar and the pneumatic hammer while estimating the respective orientations.
The difficulties noted above tend to result in crooked or otherwise malformed rivets that need to be scrapped and reworked.